


BTS FF

by Aesook



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Has Strong language. Has some SEX scenes., Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesook/pseuds/Aesook
Summary: JK: So what are you going to do with me?RM: Well you did force yourself on to Crystal. After you told her that you all liked her.Jimin: Hold on I have a question for you guys. Raise your hand if you like Crystal.Everyone: *raises their hand*Jk: Okay then why should I get punished if we all like Crystal? Suga did the same thing on the Ferris Wheel.Everyone looks at Suga.Suga: What are you staring at?J-HOPE: Did you really kiss Crystal? Our Crystal?Suga: Yes. I couldn’t resist sorry she just looked so good. It could have been worse.RM: That is true, at least it was someone we can trust.Jimin: She told me that she wanted to date us all. But she has to find out something first. And if she is going to date us then you guys will have to break up with your gfs?RM: Yeah but I am willing to do that.V+J-Hope: Same





	1. New Girl.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/gifts).



> Please help me write it.

Teacher: Okay class settle down. We have a new student. Please come to the front and introduce yourself. 

 

BTS POV

Crystal: Hello, my name is Crystal, I am 24 years old. Please take care of me. *bows*

Jin: Wow, she is pretty cute.  
J-HOPE: yeah. I j-hope we get to see her dance.   
RM: And rap.

 

Crystal’s POV   
Teacher: Okay thank you will you please show us a dance?

Crystal: Okay. Girls, can you help?  
*Blackpink comes up and helps you out.*

 

BTS POV  
Crystal is Jennie  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOJbXvjZ-cQ  
J-HOPE: Wow, she is hot.   
RM: Shhhh she is rapping.  
BTS: Wow they can dance and rap. They can do everything.   
Jk: SOO HOT!!!!!   
J-HOPE: Yah, She is mine ... don’t touch!!   
Suga: That Crystal is pretty good at hitting a note so high that all the boys surrender to her will. And a goddess at rapping.

 

END OF BTS POV/Alysse’s POV  
Teacher: Wow, you are good you may take a seat. Now we will have partners. I will assign them. Umm. Okay, Megan with V, Bella with Suga, Olivia with RM, Crystal with Jungkook, Jin with Jimin, Alysse with J-HOPE. You have 30 minutes to come up with the dance. 

Crystal: Why do I have to be with him? Can I switch partners? 

JK: Come on just give me a chance? *pouts*

Crystal: Fine. 

J-HOPE: Hi there, I am J-Hope, your partner. 

Alysse: Nice to meet you. I am Alysse, I hope we will become friends. 

J-HOPE: Me too. What song do you want to dance to?

Alysse: Umm… How about We Don’t Talk Anymore?

Jungkook: Charlie Puth! Charlie Puth! Charlie Puth!

RM: Shut the heck up.

J-HOPE: Sure.

 

TIME SKIP... 

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKLkCBAmHYI Stop at 1:24  
THIS IS YOU AND J-HOPE 

BTS+BP: Wow, they are so made for each other.   
Jimin: Did he just wink at her?  
Crystal: Why, are you jealous?  
Jimin: NO! *looks away blushing*   
Teacher: WOW! That was amazing. Next is Crystal and JK.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coD1V5oWtiM

Jin: Watch your hands Jk  
Suga: You better stop. She is mine  
RM: Shut the heck up I can’t hear

Megan: Wow, they’re great together.  
BP+BTS Except Suga: Yeah

Teacher: Great, now it's Olivia and RM.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bE3FBo1meY stop at 1:15

Alysse: They have a connection.  
J-HOPE: Not as much as we do, right?   
*Alysse looks down blushing*  
Jin: Yah, Stop flirting and watch.  
Jungkook: I want more Charlie Puth, but whatever…   
Everyone except Jungkook: YEAH WOW AMAZING YES GOOD 

Teacher: Okay, next Is Bella And Suga.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-Ta6sFj8eQ Stop at 1:20

Jin: Aish! These kids and touching.  
BTS+BP Except Jin: SHHHH we are trying to listen  
dingus

Teacher: Great Job guys next is Megan and V.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rL9kAC2OfH0 stop at 1:06  
Jimin: WOW I have never seen V so... Like THAT with someone.   
Alysse: YAY and Megan is doing great.   
Olivia: *runs to the bathroom to vomit as they are a little hecking touchy*

Teacher: Last is Jin and Jimin  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xka4e0Sj9X0 Sorry could not find a better video. 

Teacher: Okay next is Group dancing. BlackPink Go first.  
Alysse, Crystal, Olivia, Megan, go to the center.

 

BTS POV

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivoS3HUJB3Q Same people as last time.

Suga: Wow Crystal has a great voice.  
Vocal line: yeah   
J-HOPE: Not as good as my Alysse.  
Suga + Vocal line:*Death stares*  
J-HOPE: GO Alysse!!!!!!!!  
Jin: I think She heard you, she is blushing now.  
J-HOPE: YEAH!!!!  
V: Go Panda Express!  
Suga: PANDA EXPRESS WOO PANDA EXPRESS WOO  
BTS Except for V + Suga: WHAT???  
V: Megan is my Panda Express. Because I love her so much.  
RM: GOOO OLIVIA!!!!!!! *She is so hot*   
J-HOPE: Yeah I am your oppa   
Jin: Yeah, you know  
Jin: Yah Stop it!! 

 

Alysse POV.

Teacher: That was amazing thanks for sharing now for BTS.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqz6Adx63w8

Olivia: YESSS RM GOOOOO!!!!!! YOU HECKING DINGUS MAN!  
Megan: Go my little V  
Alysse: J-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *your heart is beating so fast.*  
Crystal+Bella: Wow Suga is a good rapper. *AHHHHHHHHH He is too hot* (Crystal is thinking this in her mind)

 

J-HOPE POV  
*WOW, Alysse is so cute when she is shy.   
I hope we will be more than friends soon.  
AHHHHH why is my heart beating so fast for her? But the way Crystal is looking at me is a dream come true*

 

END OF J-HOPE POV

Teacher: Okay class you will have to do a duet tomorrow you are choosing partners. Have a great day. Byeeeeeee!  
RM: We should ask Blackpink if they want to be partners.   
BTS: Yeeee.  
Olivia: Hey guys, I was wondering if I could be your partner RM? *makes extremely awkward eye contact*  
RM: *voice crack* YESSS! I mean *clears throat* Sure I will be your partner. *sees how excited you are to be his partner and can’t wait to get started*   
Olivia: Okay so practice at your place?   
RM: Sure.  
Crystal: It’s a DATE then.   
Olivia: *winks at her and then turns around and winks at RM* See you later!  
Rm: *blushes and looks down at the floor*

 

BP leaves  
BTS POV  
Jin: Did she just make you blush?  
RM: No I have no idea what you are talking about.  
Jimin: Yeah you have a giant crush on her.   
J-Hope: Not as big of one that I have on Alysse.*smiles widely*  
Olivia: *is suddenly dingus egg*  
Suga: *As if. No one can love anyone more than I love Crystal.*  
RM: Let's go now, please.  
Jk: I can’t wait to be Crystal’s partner AGAIN!  
Suga: wHaT!!!!! *voice cracks* She is going to be my partner.   
Jk: What no she likes me better so uhm dingus.  
Jin: STOB IT! Let's GO now!!!!!!!  
BTS Leaves 

 

*TIME SKIP*   
BTS’s Dance Studio at their house  
RM: Okay so partners…  
Olivia: RM  
J-HOPE: Alysse *says while walking towards her*  
Alysse: *jumping up and down* YEAH!!!!!!!!  
V: Panda Express *smiles widely while hugging Megan*  
Jk+Suga: Crystal *DEATH GLARING EACH OTHER*  
Crystal: Jimin *winks*  
Jin: Olivia *pouts knowing she is with RM*  
Suga+JK: *look at Crystal with shocked expressions* What?!?!?!?!!?  
Olivia: *notices Jin and grabs the hem of RM’s shirt*  
Jimin: Umm. Okay, I guess I am with Crystal. *smiles because he didn’t have to fight for her*  
Bella: Suga… You are my partner. *grabs Suga’s hand*   
JIN: Okay well... Can we perform as a group to warm up?  
Everyone else: Sure!  
BP: We will go first  
They walk to the center  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89kTb73csYg  
RM: Okay our turn *licking his lips after hearing Crystal.* If you know the dance join, please.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTlv5_Bs8aw  
Alysse: *Gets up as soon as the music stars and is dancing with J-HOPE*  
J-HOPE: *wow I can’t believe she knows my dance. I love it. It is so HOT when she does it….. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*  
Crystal: *when Alysse gets up I know that J-HOPE is freaking out because he is falling behind.* Go JIMIN…. GO JK…. GO YOONGI….. GOOO YOONGI… GO JIN OPPA…. GO RM… GOO JIN…. GO V… GO JIMIN… GOO J-HOPE… oops *heck I already said that ahh I am soo Dead. Starts to run away.*   
All of BTS: *where is my Crystal going?*  
Olivia: *death glares as you say RM and Jin*  
*Jin stops and follows her.* *Megan joins the dance*  
V: YES, My PANDA EXPRESS.*smiles very wide as Megan starts to dance with him. When the song ends, he hugs her*  
Olivia: *she is rapping with RM the WHOLE time*  
Once the song ends Jin and Crystal return with some food and drinks.  
Alysse: I am still going to hit you! Even though you brought me food. You can’t be Forgiven. * she then tries to slap Crystal but her wrist is suddenly grabbed.*  
Yoongi: Don’t lay a finger on her or you will regret it.   
J-HOPE: Yah don’t touch my Alysse.* Grabs Alysse by the waist and pulls her towards him.but he is really just trying to protect Crystal*  
Jin: Stob IT! Let’s eat.*Starts eating*  
Jk: Save some for meeeee *whines*  
Crystal: Jimin can I talk with you out in the hall?  
Jimin: Ummm... Sure.  
They go out in the hall.   
IN THE HALL…  
Crystal: I have a question…  
Jimin*nods*  
Crystal: What type of things do you guys like and when is everyone's B-days?  
Jimin: Umm we like music and rapping also SLEEPING. *He says disappointed that it wasn’t something about him.* Also our B-days: Rap Monster- September 12, 1994. Jin- December 4, 1992. SUGA- March 9, 1993. J-Hope - February 18, 1994. Jimin- October 13, 1995. V - December 30, 1995. Jungkook- September 1, 1997.  
Crystal: Okay thanks *gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and goes back to the room.* You are cute.   
Jimin: *Blushes and runs after Crystal*

IN THE ROOM WHILE CRYSTAL AND JIMIN ARE IN THE HALLWAY

 

RM: So Olivia do you want to date this dingus?  
Olivia : *shrugs* Sure I guess   
V: Panda do you want to date me? *he asked while hugging her from the back and whispering in her ear I want to date Crystal but you will suffice*  
Megan: *Shiver* Umm yes, please!!!!  
Olivia: Jesus Tae let go of her you hecker  
Jin: Did you guys ask for my permission?   
J-HOPE: Soooo… Alysse do you-  
Alysse: YESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! *Runs to him and hugs him from his neck. He then hugs her back and laughs.*  
Jimin and Crystal come back. Crystal looking happier than before.   
Suga: *What did they do? I am watching you Jimin*


	2. Carnival Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin+Jk: Crystal *pulls her arm towards them*  
> Crystal: *let’s go of them* Suga… *blushes*  
> Everybody except Crystal: WHAT!?!?!???!!??  
> Suga: *What? Why does she want me, I thought she liked Jimin? Hmm? Why is my heart beating so fast?* Okay.  
> Jin: *why is she like this? I thought she likes Jimin?* I will ride with Jimin and Jk.  
> Everyone: Lets go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for another beautiful chapter

TIME SKIP  
At BP house NOT with BTS  
Crystal: So what are you guys plans for tonight?  
Everyone else besides Crystal: Going to hangout with my boyfriend.  
Crystal: Ohh *sighs*  
Megan: Why don’t you come with us?  
Crystal: Well it is your guys’ date.  
Alysse: We are all going to the amusement park with the other BTS members.  
Crystal: Are you sure they won’t mind?  
Olivia: Just texted RM he said you should come and give Jimin, Jin, Suga, and Jk company.  
Crystal Okay but what are we going to wear?  
Megan: These *she runs to get something from upstairs.*   
This is for Alysse.  
This is for Olivia  
This is for Megan  
This is for Crystal  
*she hands us the dress*  
Alysse: WOW you have a great sense in fashion.  
Olivia: Wow Crystal you have a beautiful dress the other guys will be drooling over you.  
Crystal: Okay *rolls eyes* Yours is so much cuter I can’t wait to see RM’s Jaw drop.   
Alysse your dress is so pretty I am glad you have J-HOPE otherwise you would be in danger.  
Megan your dress suits you and fits your curves perfectly. Even though V doesn’t speak that much he won’t be able to keep his hands off of you.*winks*   
BP except Crystal: Thanks *hugs Crystal and then goes to change into the dress.*  
Crystal: I can’t wait

 

TIME SKIP  
AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK  
BTS POV  
BTS: *wow crystal is looking way more extra than anyone else I can’t wait to cuddle her*  
J-HOPE: Wow did you see Crystal *stares at Crystal while his mouth is gaping open*  
Jin: Yeah *looks then turns to J-HOPE* Close your mouth flyes will get in it.  
RM: Olivia *he screams while running to her* You look more beautiful than I have ever seen you.  
Olivia: *runs to RM* Thanks *Hugs tightly* So what do you want to do?  
V: Panda Express *He shouts startling everyone* You are more beautiful than the night sky on a clear night with a meteor shower. *he kisses Megan on the hand then on her lips*  
Megan: *she goes to hit him*  
J-HOPE: You look so great *he pulls Alysse into a hug by the waist. I was talking to Crystal but okay*  
Alysse: *blushes* Hi Hobi. *snorts*  
Jin+Crystal: Can we get going, please?   
Jk+Jimin: Let’s go to the Roller Coaster first, please? *does aegyo while staring at Crystal*  
Crystal: Aiiiiish …. *You guys are too Cute*… Fine, let’s go. Leave the lovebirds behind …  
RM: No. We are coming with you guys. *I don’t want you to get hurt Crystal*  
Jk: Okay… Let’s go!   
*we walk to the rollercoaster*  
J-hope: I don’t think this is a good idea. *I want to sit with Crystal so I can cuddle her when she screams*  
Alysse: *holding his hand* It is okay. I am with you forever and always.  
Jin+ Crystal: Guys it’s our turn.  
*everyone gets in. Crystal+Jin in front, Jk+Jimin behind them, Olivia+RM behind Jimin, Megan+V behind RM, Alysse+J-hope behind V, Suga in the very back.*  
Suga: *why do I have to be in the back? I am just going to sleep*  
(After the ride is over we decide to go on the ferris wheel)  
Crystal: Okay guys who is going with who?   
J-HOPE: Alysse *pulls Alysse closer*   
RM: Olivia *Hugs Olivia*  
Jimin+Jk: Crystal *pulls her arm towards them*  
Crystal: *let’s go of them* Suga… *blushes*  
Everybody except Crystal: WHAT!?!?!???!!??  
Suga: *What? Why does she want me, I thought she liked Jimin? Hmm? Why is my heart beating so fast?* Okay.  
Jin: *why is she like this? I thought she likes Jimin?* I will ride with Jimin and Jk.  
Everyone: Lets go.  
IN SIDE THE CART WITH CRYSTAL AND SUGA

Suga: So why did you want to be my partner?  
Crystal: So I could get to know you better. Plus you are always grumpy so I thought I could help. *smiles cutely*   
Suga: * ahhhh her smile is so cute…* Thanks.  
Crystal: Wow look at those Pretty Fireworks.  
Suga: They are not as pretty as you. *mumbled*  
Crystal: *did he just call me pretty? Ahhh …. Crystal calm down.* …  
Suga: * did she hear me. Dang it... Scoots closer to Crystal*  
Crystal: *I felt something on my waist I turn to see Suga back hugging me. Our lips are inches from each other. Did he just bite his bottom lip? Ahh that was so sexy.*   
Suga: *I could see Crystal freaking out because I bit my lip. She looks so good. I closed the gap between our lips and kissed her. She tastes so good. Her lips are so soft. AHHHHHH Crystal why do you do this to me?*  
Crystal: *Suga kissed me. He was so sweet and soft. I love the way he tastes. Ahhhh why do I have these feelings for him?*  
MEANWHILE IN JINS CAR  
Jin: What did Crystal say to you the other day in the hallway?  
Jimin: She wanted to know what we all like.  
Jin: Why?  
Jimin: IDK  
Jk: Okay so I have to tell you guys something…. I like Crystal.  
Jimin: Me too  
JIn: Same here.  
ALL: Wait what? What are we going to do?  
Jimin: I think she likes Yoongi.  
All: *sigh*   
JK: Well couldn’t she date all of us?  
Jin: That could work but I know that V, RM, and J-HOPE don’t like her.  
Jimin: We can’t say that for sure. Have you seen the way they looked at her tonight?  
Jin+Jk: Yeah your right she is too Beautiful.  
Jimin: I wonder what they are doing in their car.

AFTER THE RIDE

Jimin: Crystal can we talk to you in private?  
Crystal: Sure  
Jimin, Jin, Suga, Jk, and Crystal leave  
Jimin: Well I think we need to tell you something.  
Jk: Yeah Crystal. We all have a crush on you…  
Jin: Yeah and you don’t have to just choose one of us you can have all of us.  
Suga: Sorry Crystal… I tried to resist but I couldn’t.   
Jk: What is he talking about?  
Crystal: Well Suga and I kind of kissed.   
Jimin+Jk+Jin: What…..  
Jk: *pushes Crystal against the wall*   
Crystal: W-w-What are you d-doing?   
Jk: *Here now you will be kissed by me* *Smirks* *Kisses passionately*  
Jimin: Yah *Grabs Jk’s shirt*  
Jin: *pulls Crystal away from Jk.*  
Suga: *leaves*  
Crystal: *did he just kiss me ahhhhh* *Blushes*  
Jk: What? Did I do something you all have been wanting to do?  
Jimin+Jin: Stop you are getting punished when we get home.   
Jk: Ok that was worth it. *smirks*  
Jimin: Let’s go Crystal *grabs hand and pulls her away.*

Jin: You are in so much trouble when I tell the others.  
Jk: Okay *shrugs his shoulders and starts to walk away*  
Jin: Why did you do that?  
Jk: Because that is the only way for her to know how I truly feel.  
Jin: Yeah, I just hope she likes us all and not just you.  
Jk: I don’t mind either way. *smirks*

Jimin: So *still holding hands*  
Crystal: Come here *pulls toward an alley*  
Jimin: *what is she doing*  
Crystal: *kisses Jimin for what seemed like forever.* *pulls away for breath*  
Jimin: What was that for? * blushes while looking at the ground*  
Crystal: I wanted you to know that If I had to choose one of you I would choose you.  
Jimin: *kisses again but is short and sweet.* Thanks but you don’t so does that mean you choose all of us?  
Crystal: Yes but not yet.  
Jimin: Why not  
Crystal: Because… I have to find somethings out before that can happen.   
Jimin: *Crystal gets out of the car and walks inside* I need to find out if the others like her as well?  
Back at home  
JK: So what are you going to do with me?  
RM: Well you did force yourself on to Crystal. After you told her that you all liked her.  
Jimin: Hold on I have a question for you guys. Raise your hand if you like Crystal.  
Everyone: *raises their hand*  
Jk: Okay then why should I get punished if we all like Crystal? Suga did the same thing on the Ferris Wheel.  
Everyone looks at Suga.  
Suga: What are you staring at?  
J-HOPE: Did you really kiss Crystal? Our Crystal?  
Suga: Yes. I couldn’t resist sorry she just looked so good. It could have been worse.  
RM: That is true, at least it was someone we can trust.  
Jimin: She told me that she wanted to date us all. But she has to find out something first. And if she is going to date us then you guys will have to break up with your gfs?  
RM: Yeah but I am willing to do that.  
V+J-Hope: Same  
Jin: Did anything else happen?  
Jimin: Yes… SHE kissed ME.  
Everyone else: What???!!!?!?!?!  
Jimin: I know but she said if she had to choose one of us she would choose …. ME  
Jin: And you told us why?  
RM: Yeah  
V: I just want to cuddle her.  
Everyone: Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I am making more


	3. First Day With Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga: We are home  
> RM: Wow you look great.  
> Jin: We have to tell you something. We all like you.  
> Crystal: I know… (giggles)  
> BTS: *ahhhh she is so cute*  
> J-Hope: How?  
> Crystal: Because you guys are always staring at me… and you don’t stare at Alysse or Olivia or even Megan like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS SEX!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

THE NEXT DAY

 

Jimin: So how are we going to deal with Crystal.  
Rm: Well we broke up with the others so now we just need her to be here so we can all show her how much we love her.  
Jin: Good idea.  
Jk: I just told her to come over here.  
Suga: I will pick her up. You guys get ready.  
Crystal’s POV  
I received a message from Jk saying that Suga was coming to pick me up in ten minutes.  
I get changed into this

I go down stairs to open the door.  
Suga POV  
Crystal opened the door and she looked so good I wish she was mine and only mine today.  
Suga: You look great let’s go.  
She smiled at me and took my hand and then walked with me to my car.  
Time Skip  
BTS POV  
Suga: We are home  
RM: Wow you look great.  
Jin: We have to tell you something. We all like you.  
Crystal: I know… (giggles)  
BTS: *ahhhh she is so cute*  
J-Hope: How?  
Crystal: Because you guys are always staring at me… and you don’t stare at Alysse or Olivia or even Megan like that.  
BTS: *blushes* Wow  
Jimin: So what is your decision?  
Crystal: Ummmm… well how would it work if I choose to date all of you?  
Jin: Well we were thinking everyone has a day of the week that you are theirs and-  
Crystal: Well how would marriage or intimacy happen?  
BTS: *blushes*  
Jk: Well marriage you can marry us all intimacy you will have to wait and find out how that will work.  
Crystal: Umm… okay.  
Suga: So how are we deciding days?  
Crystal: Youngest to oldest?  
Jin: That is great we will start on Monday. So today we all get you.  
Crystal: Okay  
V: Crystal come here.*pulls her toward him by the waist*  
Crystal: Tae.*blushes*  
V: Yes *whispers in her ear*  
Crystal: You are touching my womanhood  
V: Sorry *blushes and pushes her away*  
Crystal: *giggles*  
J-hope: Let’s go dance Crystal.  
*pulls Crystal by the hand to the dance studio.*  
You guys dance for two hours.  
Jin: Let's go out to eat I am hungry.  
Crystal: Yeah that is a great idea. *grabs Jin’s hand and pulls him away winking at the others and hugging Jin*  
Suga: *why does she have to tease me? Ahhhh she is so cute. I walk up to Crystal and pull her away from Jin and into my lap.* Your mine kitten.  
Crystal: *blushes* You guys are to cute. *kisses Suga deeply*  
RM: Yah *grabs Crystal and pins her to the wall.*  
Crystal: What are yo-  
RM leans in and kisses Crystal. Crystal moans. RM smirks.  
RM: You like that?  
Crystal: Why wouldn’t I?  
V: I can’t take this.*he picks Crystal up bridal style and brings her to his room. The rest of BTS except Jin follows*  
Crystal: V… *V kisses Crystal while laying her on the bed and starts undressing her.* V…  
V POV  
When Crystal moans my name it makes me hard for her I start to rub her womanhood. She moans my name louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please COmment what you thought! Thanks bye


	4. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I grab Crystal and lay her down on the bed. I slowly start to kiss her.   
> What am I doing the other members will get mad. No they all have had this I haven’t. I was cooking food.  
> I start to slowly move down. She is a moaning mess.  
> I haven’t even started. (Smirks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry We like to move fast. HAHA

Time skip. Morning JINS POV  
I wake up to all of the boys laying on me except Jk and Crystal. I get up and go down stairs. They aren’t here. I then here some moaning. It is coming from Kookie’s room. I was about to enter but then I realized that it was his day and he can do want ever he wants. I then hear Crystal moaning so loud she keeps saying ohhhhh Kooooookie please ahhhhh.  
It is sexy when she moans.  
I go downstairs to make breakfast. When I finish I yell for everyone to come and eat.   
Everyone is down here but Jk and Crystal. They come running down the stairs Crystal chasing Jk. Her hair is so messy and she is just in his oversized shirt no shorts but yes panties. She looks cute in his shirt, wait that is my shirt.   
Jin: Yah what are you doing in my shirt?   
Crystal: I found it and thought it was cute so now I am wearing it.   
J-Hope: Why are you in your underwear?   
Jk: Because she can. *sticks tongue out*  
Crystal’s POV  
Jimin: So what have you two been up to?  
Jk: We made love… why?  
Everyone but Crystal and Jk: What why’d you have to tell us about that first.  
Crystal: Well it’s Kookie’s day so he can do what he wants.   
RM: Yes but really after last night?  
Jk: I couldn't help myself sorry.  
Crystal: What are we going to do today Kookie?   
Jk: Want to cuddle and watch a movie?  
Crystal: What else?  
Jk: Okay babe.  
Suga’s POV  
Aish why does she have to tease me? I can’t wait till Friday.   
Suga: Come on we are going to be late.   
Jk: *grabs Crystal and pulls her to the car.* Since there is not room for you than you can sit on my lap. *grabs Crystal and pulls her to his lap.* *I can feel my member starting to wake up.*  
Crystal: *I can feel his member awakening underneath me. It feels so good on the womanhood*   
I look at Jungkook and realise that his manhood is growing and Crystal is enjoying it underneath her. I am so jealous right now. I want to take her away and kiss her slowly all the way down her body. Why did we have to tell her we all liked her. Why couldn’t she just pick one of us. I could still make her fall for me.   
Crystal: Suga oppa   
I snap back to reality when she calls me oppa. I smile at her  
Suga: Yes kitten..  
Crystal: We are here..   
She then comes and sits on me while my member awakes for the first time since she danced the first time.   
Crystal: oppa (she says smiling)   
She then kisses me deeply. I pull back gasping for air.  
Suga: Crystal…  
She then closes and locks the door she covers us up in a blanket. She then starts unzipping my pants my manhood is throbbing for her and it sticks out of my underwear.   
She gasps when she sees it.   
Suga: Kitten we need to go. Jin will be waiting.   
Crystal: I already fixed that. I told him that you are driving me home.   
She then starts to lick the tip of my member. I moan so loud. Ahhhhh I have wanted this for so long.  
Suga: Please kitten ….. ahhhh …… ahhh I can’t hold back.   
I grab her and turn her around kissing her deeper. I pull her pants down. She is so wet. I thrust in hard. I moan and she moans  
Suga: Ahhh kitten you are so tight  
Crystal: Oppa ahhhh  
Meanwhile with the rest of BTS 

Jk: Where did Crystal go?  
Jin: Suga is dropping her off she forgot something she will be back soon.   
V: I can’t wait for tomorrow. A whole day of me and my princess. Without you guys.   
We are going to a beach and then to a hotel that night.   
Jin+RM: You better use protection.  
Jk: Wait we were meant to use protection?  
Jimin: You didn't use protection?   
Jk: Well we didn’t use it last night so…  
J-Hope: At least tell me that you didn’t you know…. inside her did you?  
Jungkook: Of course not. I am not that dumb.  
RM: That is what we meant.  
Jin: Why are they taking so long.   
I am going to call Suga.  
Ring ring  
On the phone  
Suga: Hello  
Jin: When are you guys getting back here?  
Suga: We are just parking right now.  
Jin: Okay see you in two minutes.  
Suga: Okay.   
End call  
In the car after the call   
Crystal’s POV  
Suga: So we need to go inside now.  
Crystal: Okay oppa  
I kiss him sweetly. He pulls me out of the car and we head inside. As we are walking inside I see Jungkook.   
Jungkook: Crystal I missed you.  
He runs up to me and Hugs me.   
Crystal: Oppa! *giggles*   
Jungkook POV  
My heart melts when she calls me oppa. I have a tiny panic attack in my head.   
I then pick her up and put her on my back.   
Crystal: Kookie… what are you doing? *giggles*   
Jungkook: I am taking my baby for a ride.  
Jin: I am sorry what are you doing?  
Jk: Not like that Hyung …  
I start to blush  
Suga: Aish… Why are you guys so touchy I am hungry let’s go.  
I death glare at him.  
RM: Yeah let’s go.  
Crystal: (she whispers in my ear) Can you and me go somewhere alone?  
Jk: Umm well you guys have fun Crystal and I will you meet you guys back home.  
I turn and leave.   
Jk: So what did you want to do?  
Crystal: Can we go and do some karaoke?  
Jk: You always come up with great ideas  
I can feel her smirking.   
She leans down and starts to lick my earlobe I moan.  
Jk: Crystal what are you doing?  
Crystal: Just showing you how much I love you… oppa  
Jk: Ahhh you are taking this too far.. you might not like what happens next. You should stop baby..  
I moan so loud.   
She smirks and keeps going.   
Btw we are home.  
Time skip  
BTS is back home   
Jin: Let’s go to bed.  
Crystal: Who am I sleeping with?   
Jungkook+V: Me.* grabs her hand and starts pulling her towards each other.   
Suga: She should sleep with oldest to youngest.   
Crystal: That is smart.  
Jk: Hyung you are only saying that because you want to have Crystal before I do.  
Jin: That is really smart because she get one full day with youngest to oldest one full night with oldest to youngest.  
Jimin: I agree.  
J-Hope: Come on. It’s time for bed. *Pulls Crystal to the bathroom so she can change. She ends up pulling him in the bathroom with her and kisses him deeply.*  
J-hope: Ahhh…. Crystal….   
Crystal: Yes daddy?  
J-hope: *why does she have to do this to me? Ahhhh*  
V: Guys hurry up I want to sleep.  
Crystal: K oppa. *Opens the door and walks out.*  
In Jin’s bedroom Jin’s POV  
I enter my room to see Crystal looking out the window. I walk up to her and back hug her while kissing her neck. She moans  
Jin: Do you like that? *smirks*   
Crystal: hmmhmm…..   
She moans louder. I start to kiss her neck deeper.   
I ahhh I can’t take this.   
I grab Crystal and lay her down on the bed. I slowly start to kiss her.   
What am I doing the other members will get mad. No they all have had this I haven’t. I was cooking food.  
I start to slowly move down. She is a moaning mess.  
Jin: I haven’t even started. (Smirks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback. Thanks!


	5. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I go and wake up everybody except for Suga. I enter his room. He is sleeping so peacefully. He looks so cute. I walk over to him and gently shake him. He groans and pulls me on to the bed and then rolls over trapping me against the wall.

Time skip morning.  
I wake up to see Crystal cuddling me her head is on my chest.  
Jin: Aish so cute. *Mumbles*  
Crystal: Good morning oppa.  
Ahhh did she hear me…?  
Jin: Good morning sunshine.  
Crystal: Let’s go out for breakfast today…  
Jin: Ummmm  
Crystal: Please oppa. (Does aegyo while looking up at me)  
Ahhhh she is so cute. How can I say no. Ahh she is teasing me..  
Jin: Aish you are to cute.. where are we going?  
Crystal: Yeah, um how about IHop?  
Jin: Sure. We need to get dressed then wake everyone else up.  
Crystal: Can I wake the others oppa?  
Jin: Sure then get dressed.  
Crystal: Thank you oppa.  
Crystal’s POV

I go and wake up everybody except for Suga. I enter his room. He is sleeping so peacefully. He looks so cute. I walk over to him and gently shake him. He groans and pulls me on to the bed and then rolls over trapping me against the wall.  
Crystal: Suga oppa… it’s time to get up.  
Suga: Five more minutes kitten…  
Crystal: Oppa…  
Suga smirks at me.  
Suga: I like it when you call me that… kitten.  
Crystal: Yah oppa come on… it’s time to get up. We are going to IHop.  
Suga: What did you just call me?  
Crystal: Oppa…  
Suga moans when you say oppa.  
Suga: Kitten if you want me to get up then you have to let me dress you.  
Crystal: Sure … Oppa. You can dress every inch of me.  
Suga’s POV  
Ahhh why does she have to tease me like this? She is such a bad kitten.  
Crystal: Oppa…. Let’s go the others will question why we are taking so long.  
Suga: Okay kitten then let’s go.  
I get up and find this outfit. I then dress her up in it.

Crystal: Oppa…  
I lean down and whisper in her ear… what … kitten.  
I can see her shiver. She moans a little when I kiss her neck.  
Suga: Let’s go have breakfast. And save this for tonight.  
Crystal: Okay oppa. *She winks at me then runs downstairs.*  
Suga: Yah…  
I say then run after her.  
V POV  
I see Crystal running down the stairs giggling. She comes and hides behind me.  
Suga comes and is trying to pull Crystal away to tickle her.  
V: Yah what did you do?  
Suga: She was teasing me… *pouts* Then she wouldn’t let me sleep for five more minutes.  
Everyone starts laughing.  
Jk: Let’s go it’s time for breakfast… let’s goooooo.  
V: Crystal is sitting on my lap today then we are going to the beach.  
Everyone else: Okay  
We all go to the car.  
As we all get in the car I pull Crystal to my lap. She drops her phone and bends down to pick it up. Wow she has a nice butt. I am just staring at her when all of a sudden I hear her say…  
Crystal: Jagiya  
Did she just call me jagiya? Ahhh that is so cute.  
V: Yes princess?  
Crystal: The boys went in and were wondering what you wanted to eat?  
V: I will share with you. I smile  
Crystal: *smirks* Okay oppa. *She says then licks her lips.*  
Ahh why does she have to tease me… mmmmm she looks so good.  
V: What are you doing princess?  
Crystal: Let’s go oppa.  
V: Ahhh was she just teasing me? *I mumble under my breath.*  
She then looks back at me and winks before running inside.  
Ahhhhhh she is killing my heart. I can’t wait for the rest of the day to unfold.  
I get out of the car and chase after her.  
I run inside to find Crystal sitting and flirting next to J-Hope. I don’t know why but this gets my blood boiling. I go and sit next to Crystal.  
V: Crystal what are we going to do today?  
Crystal: I don’t know. Can you choose taetae? *does aegyo*  
BTS: *AHHHHHHHHHH why does she have to do this to me*  
V: Did you just call me Taetae?*bushes*  
Crystal: Yeah. Why should I not?  
V: No you can. I just thought it was cute. Okay so how about we-  
Jin: Go to school? I agree!  
We all eat our food then go to school.

Time Skip dance class. SUGA POV

Crystal: Hi BLackPink.  
BP: Shut up. You slut.  
Crystal: What did I do?  
BP: Stealing our oppa’s.  
Crystal: I didn’t do that they choose that not me.  
BP: You are no longer apart of this group.  
Crystal: FINE!!! *cries and runs over to BTS*  
I see Crystal crying while running towards us. I pull her into a hug.  
Suga: What is wrong Kitten?  
Crystal: Op...pa… They … said that I am a….Slut!! *Cries harder.*  
WHAT THE F@CK!!!! WHY SHE DID NOTHING WRONG!!!!  
Suga: Calm down. It’s okay.  
I carry her to an empty room.  
Crystal: Yoongi. What are we doing?

I am making you feel special. I know you are not a slut. I am sorry they made you feel like this. Please stop crying.  
Yoongi: *kisses her* Please stop crying.  
Crystal stops crying and looks at him.  
Crystal: Why? What they said is true right. I mean I am dating all of their ex’s not even two days after they broke up with them.  
Yoongi slams his fist on the wall.   
Yoongi: NO!   
Crystal shakes and starts to cry again because of Yoongi’s sudden outburst.  
Yoongi looks at Crystal.  
Agioo I am so sorry. Please don’t cry.  
Yoongi: *kisses Crystal deeply* Please please don’t cry. It hurts me when you cry. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. *kisses deeply*  
Crystal: *hugs Yoongi really tight* Thank you. I am sorry.  
Yoongi: Why are you sorry? *kisses her again*  
Crystal: Because I just let you know all my feelings and you are the first person that I have ever opened up to. Please just leave me alone. I don’t want to burden you anymore.  
Yoongi: No. I want leave you alone. You are my girlfriend so I can’t leave you alone. I am sorry those Bitches made you feel that way. I am never going to let anyone hurt you ever again.   
Crystal kisses Yoongi very passionately.   
Crystal: Thank you.   
They leave to the dance studio.   
Teacher: Crystal please come and dance for us.  
Crystal: Okay.   
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Po6hxP5oVpQ stop at 1:26  
CLASS: DAMN!!!   
BTS: STOP!   
Boy 1: That is mine. Do that on me please.  
BTS: She’s Mine!!!  
BP: Such a SLUT!  
Class: STFU!   
Teacher: BP Principal’s NOW!!!  
BP: Whatever. *walks out*  
Class: YAY!!!  
Teacher: Thank you for dancing Crystal. You did great. Tomorrow I want to see you do another dance. Class dismissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More is on the way. Please give me Ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone except BTS and Crystal Leave  
Jin: Where do you want to go, babe?  
Crystal: I don’t know where do you want to go, Oppa. *she goes over to Jin and hugs him*  
V: Yah! It’s my day. *he pulls Crystal on to his lap by her waist*  
Crystal giggles and his reaction.  
Crystal: I know. I was just kidding. You are fun to tease.  
V: You will regret teasing me, Princess.  
Crystal gulps and looks up in his eyes. They are full of lust and affection.  
RM: Okay that’s enough. Let’s go watch a movie or something.  
V+Crystal: How about the beach?  
BTS: Yay.  
Jin: That is a good idea. Let’s go.  
Crystal: Can I go home and get changed first?  
V: I can drive you home so you can change and then we can meet up with you guys at the beach.  
Jin: I can drive her there. I am the oldest.  
V: But it’s my day. *pouts and doesn’t want to give crystal up to his hyung*  
Hobi: How about I take her?  
Jungkook: But I want to take her.  
Crystal: I want to go with Hobi.  
Hobi: Yay! *runs over to Crystal and picks her up while hugging her*  
Crystal: *giggles* What are you doing? *giggle* Put me down.  
BTS: *AHHHHHHH*  
BTS except hobi: WHY? *whines and pouts*  
Crystal: Because I have spent time with all of you except Hobi.  
BTS: Fine… See you guys there.  
BTS leaves.  
Crystal: Let’s go.  
Hobi pushes her against the wall.  
Crystal: W-What are you doing?  
Hobi: Like you said I haven’t gotten any of you yet. Except the first night when everyone was there. *smirks*  
Crystal: Let’s save this for at home then. I think it will be better in a bed.  
Hobi: I agree.  
He grabs her hand and they leave to get her swimsuit. 

In the car with BTS

Jimin: What do you think they are doing right now?  
Jungkook: Probably fucking.  
Jin: I wouldn’t say that. I don’t think that Crystal would have it in a dance room. She seems very embarrassed about her body.  
Rm: I would have to agree.  
Jimin: Why?  
Jungkook: Yeah. Her body is amazing.  
Jimin: I agree.  
Yoongi: Maybe going to a beach with these two was not a good idea.  
Jin: We are going to a beach that very little people go to.  
Jimin: Which beach?  
RM: Hajodae Beach.  
Jungkook: Yes. That is an abandoned beach even though it is a really beautiful place.  
Yoongi: I know. Crystal will love it there.  
BTS: Agreed. 

In the car with Crystal + Hobi

Hobi: Crystal looks so cute today. I hope that I can make her feel special today. I hope she doesn’t wear a super revealing swimsuit because I don’t want other people to see what is mine and only mine. Well all of BTS’. *he looks down at his phone because RM texted him. It says that they are going to Hajodae Beach. That is an abandoned beach and she will be all ours with no one to flirt with her*  
Crystal: Hobi?  
Hobi: Hmm?  
Crystal: I was wondering why you like me.  
Hobi: You are a gorgeous person and have a great personality that is very bubbly. I am very happy around you and can never seem to get enough of you. *puts hand on her thigh because they are at the house already and he doesn’t need to drive anymore* You make me the happiest man alive. I just want to show you how much you mean to me. I know that I am busy sometimes but that doesn’t mean that I can’t make time for you. I will do whatever it takes to show you just how much you belong to me. I hope that you understand and accept me as a lover and not just as another member of BTS. I know you say that you love us all but I want you to love me and only me when I'm with you. I don’t want you with the others. I want you to stay by me and only show love towards me. I want you to know how much you mean to me and I want to know how much I mean to you. Can you promise me you will do these things?  
Crystal nods she is about to cry because of how sweet he his.  
Hobi kisses her cheeks.  
Hobi: Don’t cry.  
Crystal: Let’s go inside. I need to change.  
Hobi nods and gets out of the car to open Crystal’s door.  
They walk inside and Crystal goes to her room to change into her swimsuit.  
Hobi walk in and picks her up throwing her on the bed and then crawls on top of her.  
He kisses her passionately. She kisses him back. His hands start to roam her body.  
Time skip after that scene… (sorry I can’t ruin his image of purity)  
Crystal gets dressed in her swimsuit.  
She is wearing this  
https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.aliexpress.com%2Fitem%2FSummer-One-Piece-bikini-Swimsuit-Sexy-Halter-Swimwear-Bathing-Suit-Women-Swim-Wear-female-Biquini-Bandage%2F32801176994.html&psig=AOvVaw1BSIgZzhgemoyNiFseVTxJ&ust=1552856130994278  
Hobi: Wow. You look hot in that. Let’s go the others are waiting.  
He grabs her hand and kisses her. They then walk out to the car. They drive to the beach and get out. Crystal has to grab her bag from the backseat. All of the boys stare at her because she has a nice but and is very tan. Her skin looks super soft. Crystal then gets out of the car and walks towards the boys.  
Crystal: What? Do I have a burn or something?  
Jin: No you just look sexy.  
Crystal blushes at Jin’s comment.  
Crystal: I don’t think so. You are only saying that because I am your girlfriend, right?  
Jimin: No. I swear. You look super hot.  
RM: Yeah. Just ask or little friends. *smirks while pointing down*  
Crystal looks where he is pointing and turns bright red and then runs over to him and tackles him to the ground while hitting him on the chest.  
RM: Hahaha. Ouch. I was just kidding. Hahah. Stop. I am sorry. Okay please stop.  
Crystal get up and then walks over to V. She gives him a big hug and kisses him deeply. He kisses her back. He picks her up and gives her a piggyback ride while running into the water.  
Crystal: Ahhh…Put me down. I don’t want to hurt you. V: You could never hurt me. Crystal: Please just put me down. V: Okay. *he throws her into the ocean and swims away* Crystal: Yah! Tae! Get back here! Ahh!! Crystal chases after V. Suga: Why are those two so loud? Crystal runs up to Suga and pulls him into the water. Suga: Yah! What was that for? Crystal: You needed to get wet too. RM: Sorry. Did I make you wet? Crystal: OMO! Wae! Suga: ㅋㅋㅋ Jin: What happened? Crystal: They were corrupting my Innocent mind. Jungkook: Innocent My Ass! BTS: Agreed! Crystal: I am innocent. You guys are the ones who made me dirty minded. Jimin: Sure… say that to the first day we meet you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment .


End file.
